


Just Needs Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dermatillomania, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Guitars, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Musical Instruments, Mutual Pining, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil bit at the end anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus teaches Patton about the guitar.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Just Needs Practice

“…Place your hands like this…place your thumb here—yes, like that, good—and make sure to keep your back straight…”

Patton fidgets slightly as Janus repositions the guitar in his hands, hesitantly pressing his fingertips to its strings, allowing Janus to gently fix his posture as he does so. It’s all rather fascinating, really—not necessarily the guitar, though, because honestly, Patton doesn’t care much for learning how to play an instrument, let alone to practice it.

But, watching as Janus talks, the other’s hands gently guiding Patton’s along the shape of the guitar with only Janus’ thick gloves barring any skin-on-skin contact ( _to stop with the picking_ , had been Janus’ explanation when he’d showed up; which, given the sores on the other’s face, Patton can’t say that he blames him for being proactive), the guitarist explaining different hand positions and how to properly hold a guitar in his lap without royally messing up his back—well, it’s magical, in it’s own way. Adorable, really, when matched with the brilliant smile playing on Janus’ lips and the hurried, excited tone to his voice.

“Patton? I’m not losing you, am I?”

Patton blinks, looking up to meet Janus’ eyes, blue staring into brown and gold. He swallows, giving the other a sheepish grin.

“I’m still here,” he reassures, “just—it’s a lot to remember, isn’t it?”

Janus hums, hand absently scratching at the scabbed side of his face, flinching and pulling his hand away when the rough texture snaps him back to awareness. “I suppose,” he admits, frowning. “Do you want to take a break?”

Patton considers it, really considers it, eyebrows furrowed together as he taps his fingers against the guitar base. Finally, he shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. I just need practice—besides, I have a very talented and amazing teacher here to help me when I get confused, so I think everything will be okay.”

A light pink tint rises in Janus’ cheeks, but he smiles, nodding and taking a step forward. “Well, alright,” he takes the other’s hands again, watching Patton’s face flush with a kind of intensity that does little to help the smaller man’s case. Janus’ grin widens, a teasing lilt to his voice as he asks, “Ready to strum?”

Patton has a feeling he’ll be a puddle of mush by the end of this lesson.


End file.
